Dark Angels
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angels**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The universe of Arrow belongs to Berlanti Productions, Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, the Prophecy of Rao and the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

 **Crossover between Arrow S1, pieces of the Prophecy of Rao, Star Wars AU and the Four Orders...**

* * *

 **AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Detective Lance stood rotted on the spot still staring at the place where Jonathan Hayes used to stand and mock him pointing with his heavy calibre shotgun. That was just a moment ago, not so long ago, a minute or was it a second. But now at the roof's edge there was no one.

Detective Lance snapped out of it and approached the edge. One small look and he would have his answer though his mind knew what it was going to see. And it was not wrong. Splattered several stories down was the body of the dreaded mercenary, a glinting arrow with green feathers protruding from his chest.

But Detective Lance was wrong. There was no arrow, not one that he could see anyway. The sight was not pretty. His heartbeat had managed to slow down its pace.

His heart had jumped to his throat that one moment ago when he was certain he would get shot and fall stone cold dead onto the ground unable to say all these things he ached to say to Laurel since their last and less than cordial meeting. But no, he was alive. Dreading he would have to say thanks to the city's vigilante. But no again, he was not going to. There was no arrow.

* * *

He pulled away from the edge and turned his back. He came face to face with his new boss Captain Kathryn Sagle. She was in full battle gear and did not resemble even in the slightest the respected police chief of Starling City. He never had problems with women serving in the force or even as superiors but this woman was testing his commitment. He had never seen or heard of a woman so involved in everyday matters or always on the battle lines. But she was and they have come to accept that though with difficulty and worry.

"Detective Lance," She said softly an expression of concern shadowing her beautiful face. "Are you alright?"

Lance did not respond at once. The image of almost dying was still present in his recent memory. Nah, he had faced this threat many times but none has affected him this way before now. The cold sweat and the fear, the dread of the last moment one could spend on this earth, all but gone now. His mind was clearing.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied though his mouth was still dry. He needed a drink. And like reading his mind, Captain Sagle thrust in his hand something. Upon looking, he realized it was a flask. Without even bothering to think what might be inside he took a gulp. The drink was strong and it made him cough but he swallowed the rest. "Thank you, Captain,"

"Good," Captain Sagle said her smile returning. "Now, let's check the leftovers."

Detective Lance thrust head closing eyes for a moment. Only she could have this bleak humour after a stressful situation. That was one of the other little quirks they had to come to terms with. Opening eyes his legs dragged him away from this dreadful roof down to the street where the body of the mercenary still adorned the pavement.

It was indeed not a pretty sight. But as he noted from above there was no arrow big or small protruding from the body. Actually, there was nothing that indicated he was pushed over the edge of the roof forcibly, at least at first glance.

The medical examiner arrived shortly after and got to work. A sudden exclamation brought his attention back in that dreadful direction. The medical examiner had thrust his nose close to the chest of the mercenary. It was an odd sight. It was as though he was examining every inch of it with an invisible stethoscope. The examiner called for the medics to pick up the body and transport it away.

To his unasked question, the medical examiner Dr. Ranford politely asked him and the captain to be present at the autopsy then darted after the body. If Lance did not know any better he would say the good doctor looked like a child in a candy store. And bore the question why he was so excited.

* * *

A sudden squeal and a pair of arms found themselves around him. Lance recognized them as his daughter's – Laurel.

"Laurel," Detective Lance exclaimed aiming mostly for air.

"Dad,"

He felt always warm and fuzzy when he heard her say it, and felt better immediately. Their relationship has been quite rocky over the past year or so. With Oliver Queen's return and the appearance of the vigilante called by some the Hood, things were not exactly going smoothly and not to mention her going out with Malcolm Merlyn's heir Tommy. He was still not comfortable with him even though his dad had cut his funding off.

"I'm alright, sweetheart." He said and pulled away from her.

"I came here as soon as I heard." She said looking lovingly at him though with a great deal of concern and relief as well. "The vigilante?"

"We don't know yet." He replied cautiously. He was never ready to dismiss him off the case. It still could be him.

"Oh,"

"I'm fine, Laurel." He repeated emphasizing on fine. His daughter's posture relaxed allowing him to relax as well.

"Detective," It was his boss.

"I'm coming, Captain." He replied. "I'll see you tonight at home."

"Yes," Laurel smiled at him.

* * *

Starling City Police Department and the precinct he was working at were still rebuilding after the recent attacks on them. A few months ago, a new crime wave hit the city with terrible force and its protectors faltered under the pressure.

That was the time, Detective Lance had to swallow his pride and actually ask, no beg the city's vigilante for help only to be answered with silence. Though, on the count of bodies, the Hood did not disappoint. But it seemed he had continued his fight with whomever he was fighting. But the pleas for help remained unanswered.

Lance was not exactly disappointed with this. He did not expect the city's vigilante whom he continued to pursue was more than the ordinary killer. But no answer at all was indeed a bit disappointing. Over the time, the Hood had shown some initiative in helping them with some sensitive cases. But whatever the case, it was clear the Hood was ignoring them, was ignoring the plea for help.

Lance thrust head. They did not need this menace to deal with the current crisis. They were doing well on their own even before he arrived. But that was not entirely true. During this past year, many corrupt elements of the city had fallen prey to the Hood and his unorthodox manner of fighting – bows and arrows. Of course, from time to time, there was still the other archer that showed up but he was way was more merciless than the Hood's. Identifying him however had proven just as impossible.

* * *

"Ah, Detective, Captain, thank you for coming,"

Detective Lance snapped out of his thoughts having realized he had made it to coroner's office. The body of Jonathan Hayes lay on the table stripped of all clothes but still covered by a sheet.

"So what killed him, Doctor?" Captain Sagle asked.

"Ah, this is most fascinating question with an even more fascinating answer." Dr. Ranford exclaimed excitedly. He moved the computer and called in the images of the body when it was clothed. "When I first examined the body, I did not find any entry wounds. But a small burn mark picked my curiosity."

"Burn mark?"

"Oh, yes," Ranford smiled wide. "This one,"

Kathryn Sagle and Lance stared at the shown point but saw nothing of even remote interest.

"You can't spot it easily." Dr. Ranford continued having noted their confused expressions. "You need a close look but there is no need for that now."

"There isn't?"

"Oh, no," Dr. Ranford exclaimed and removed the sheet over the dead body.

Lance and Kathryn this time spotted it at once. On the chest there was a small hole, a perfect hole though burnt on the edges.

"Doctor, what is that?"

"That is the burnt mark. On the clothes it is rather small almost invisible but on the chest perfectly so." Dr. Ranford replied his eyes lit up like small suns. "The interesting part is when one does an MRI. Take a look." He showed the MRI and immediately the captain and the detective noticed something unusual.

"What's that?" Detective Lance asked.

"Well this is a rather interesting question. Mr. Hayes here died instantly. I can tell you this much now the how is a bit more complicated. If I did not know any better, I would say he died from a laser probe with precision I have never seen before. But the shocking part is that the probe or whatever was fired from a distance..."

"Like an arrow?"

"Yes, much like an arrow the sad problem is such a device does not exist in the modern world." Dr. Ranford confirmed.

"Doctor, you are not making any sense." Kathryn said.

"I know. It is confusing." Dr. Ranford agreed displaying it with a nod of his head. "But you must understand. The weapon used pierced his skin burning the clothes at the edges forming a perfect hole, which then travelled through his body and exited on the back leaving the same burn mark as the one on front.

What is fascinating is the whole itself. Now, most such wounds are made by bullets or other things like arrows if you want. But understand this: a bullet or an arrow cannot create such a perfect hole, a hole with clean sides. The flesh itself is um...cauterized.

Look other than laser instruments nothing else can make such a perfect incision."

"Hum," Kathryn was thoughtful.

"What?" Lance looked at her.

"This appears familiar."

"It does?" He studied her expression carefully.

"Yes, a few years back at my old precinct we had a similar case. We never discovered what kind of weapon was used but it had the same signature or close to it."

"I'd love to compare them." Dr. Ranford offered.

"Of course," Kathryn said. "I shall have the files transferred to you, Doctor."

"So to sum it up," Detective Lance said clearing his throat. "An arrow or laser arrow pierced this sob from one side exiting from the other and ending where exactly?"

"That is a curious question, Detective." Dr. Ranford exclaimed. "If you could find this arrow, I might be to tell you more that could be of use to the investigation that is."

"Of course," Lance noted sarcastically and left the office. So now, he had his usual archery vigilante and one with laser arrows. Right, could it get any less ridiculous.

* * *

But of course his curiosity was aroused. He returned to the crime scene for indeed they have not recovered the weapon. But if the good doctor was right there would be no weapon despite the doctor's believes it might be a laser arrow whatever he meant by that.

Being back on the roof was not a pleasant thought for Lance but he had a job to do and that was to find the weapon if any indeed. The entry would suggested that the arrow or whatever was fired from slightly above his height level which in turn meant that the archer or whoever was either taller than him or slightly above his position.

Lance looked for plausible shooting positions but sadly found nothing encouraging. Whoever fired the 'whatever' was nowhere near him. Supposing the archer was not anywhere near him he took a look at the neighbouring roofs. Examining all of them took some time but in the end he was left with several possibilities all of which depended onto the height of the archer and the position.

It was getting dark when he returned back to the roof. And it was then when he noticed something glinting opposite of him. It was on the wall directly in front of his position but across the street.

"What is that?" He exclaimed silently and how to reach it was his other question. It was pretty damn high for him to reach on his own.

The light of the world faded quickly and evening came. The glinting was more pronounced now. Actually it was shining like a small star in the night sky. He focused his stare changing his observation position. It looked like the crazed doctor might be right after all, well to a point anyway. It was an arrow. But why didn't he see it in the daylight? His first thought was of a silvery material but if it was silver it would have glinted on the sunlight.

* * *

As the darkness around him grew, the glint turned to strange reddish sparkles. Well, it was not red exactly but it was kind of there, in that general direction.

Suddenly, the whole thing eased up from its stuck position in the wall. Lance's eyes grew wider with surprise when he finally saw what it was. He was right it was an arrow but not of any metal. It was crystal – sanguine or maybe dark red. The arrow reared a bit more and left the wall then levitate upwards and then sped up away into the night where at some point he lost sight of the red glint.

His mind was still processing what had just transpired. Was the damn thing some technological gadget he was not familiar with? Or was it something else? But he clearly saw what it was a crystal arrow. Crystal things however do not fly on their own. They can't. They are not even remotely magnetic so what made it fly.

This bore more investigation. Sadly no one was going to believe him. No one could. But he was going to get at the bottom of this mystery. To whom this arrow belonged and why was it crystal? Who saved his life and why? Or did it? Maybe the new vigilante was there for a different reason and saving Lance's life was just a side effect. Many questions and no answers...

* * *

Not far from Lance's position, on a roof top, a figure in brown robes and hood stood, its black gloved hand stretched forward until it closed its fingers around the crystal arrow. The hand then opened and the arrow levitated up and sheathed itself into a quiver full of other crystal arrows at the figure's back.

The figure continued to observe the police detective till he left his rooftop. The figure smiled. This was definitely going to be an interesting challenge and then jumped off its rooftop and disappeared into the depths of the night...

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Angels**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The universe of Arrow belongs to Berlanti Productions, Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, the Prophecy of Rao and the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **Crossover between Arrow, pieces of the Prophecy of Rao, Star Wars Alternate universe and the Four Orders...**

* * *

 **AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was the month of Christmas and Starling City was getting ready for it. Decorations and Christmas trees popped up all over the city. Carols and other merry songs filled the streets hoping to erase the dark moments of the past few months. Mistletoes adorned the front doors of many houses. The spirit of Christmas was there but happiness and delight of the holiday not really present.

Starling Police Department was all decorated too. Captain Kathryn Sagle even invited the little elves from the city's orphanage to assist in daily operations – coffee, donuts and cheering of the mood. It was a really cute gesture and brought a lot of smiles while it lifted the rating of the department.

Detective Lance today was in his office. He did not feel much like celebrating. His desk was filled with files from unsolved cases. One tall pile covered the city's vigilante the Hood and a small one the newest vigilante whom his colleagues had dubbed the Crystal Arrow. Sadly they had been no sighting of him yet. Unlike the Hood this one was keeping a lower profile and the only evidence of his presence was the tiny cauterized wounds found on its victims.

His victims, the word resonated in Lance's mind. He was not sure they carried that label well though. All these people were criminals that have escaped the court law justice. Still, Lance's believes on the matter have not changed. He still believed the system was just and no one had the right to bypass it whether that was the Hood or the Crystal Arrow, or anyone else for that matter. No one was above the law.

Still the choice of victims was different from that of the Hood. The latter targeted rich and powerful people while the Crystal Arrow dealt with the low lives, or so it seemed. So far he had not been able to determine the Crystal Arrow's targets' profile. At times they seemed to be random hits but since he did not believe in coincidences he was certain there was some pattern they were yet to see.

His daughter Laurel on the other hand was finding the exploits of the new vigilante rather enticing. She pointed out that there was someone that actually cared and made him feel small and insignificant again. And he and the rest of the police force were what – decorations? Nah, these vigilantes, they were a nightmare. On the other hand, the inexplicable and untraceable donations continued to rain earning approval points from the population.

Lance suspected as most people did that they were the act of the vigilantes. Catching them however was not as easy though. Even the smartest computer techs they could find were unable to trace the donations and since every donor is protected by the law they could not force the receiving companies to help either.

* * *

"Detective Lance,"

Lance looked up. It was Kathryn on the door.

"Captain?"

She waltzed in sizing him as she usually did with her beautiful green eyes and tantalizing eyelashes. The thing Lance had always found enticing about his new boss was that she never wore makeup. Her natural beauty would have been only spoiled by it.

"Still brooding, I see."

Lance did not bother to answer this bitty remark. His colleagues thought he was obsessing with the vigilantes and in the corridors he actually caught them naming him Arrow Buster. He always sighed deeply, rolled his eyes and passed by them not deigning them with any attention.

"I imagine you own a tux?" Kathryn asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Um, what?" He stared at her perplexed.

"Tuxedo," She repeated calmly.

"Um, yeah, I do." He replied. "Why?"

"Well it is the annual charity ball organized by the city's most prominent bachelors and the police needs a representative and I have elected you."

"ME?"

"Yes, Detective," She said simply. "Plus one of course,"

"Um, plus one?"

"Yes, me,"

"Oh, right,"

"I shall come to pick you up at seven." She smiled and left his office.

* * *

Lance opened and closed his mouth. What just happened? Representing the PD, well, it was certainly an honor but in middle of every rich boy was not exactly his idea of fun. He was starting to think of excuses he could find to miss this gathering event but somehow doubted she would accept it.

The captain, she was a strong willed and authoritative woman. She changed completely the policies in the department. Of course, she met some resistance but her pushy nature achieved her goals. He often wondered how they got so lucky to have her on their side. He had the pleasure to read her file and it was very impressive.

Graduate of West Point Academy with the highest honors available she was at the top of her class. She was also an expert marksman and there was no one in the force that was a match for her. Expert also in tactics and crowd control, she had managed to bring down several touchy situations in the city without anyone's help.

Also something he had come to notice was her irresistible charm. She was the perfect mediator and somehow in this crazed times she was creating bridges where no one could. He often wondered where her unstoppable strength was streaming from and… Lance paused in his thoughts suddenly realizing his prizing of her talents and skills. Was he really that impressed of her or was it something else? Nah, it can't be. Nah, it can't. She was his superior officer. Or was this just another excuse? Lance thrust head and dived once more into his files.

* * *

Evening came and he had just managed to get inside his tuxedo when the doorbell rang, and hastily he came to it. Opening the door, his jaw was nailed to the floor. Irresistible charm he had said and now he knew it paled in comparison. This woman was divinely beautiful. She was in a sparkling green dress with diamonds or crystals adorning her waist and neckline, and two sparkling rings one on each hand completed the ensemble.

"Detective Lance," She said in soft soothing voice.

"Um, um," Lance was at a loss of words.

"Are we going to stay here?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, here?"

"On the doorstep," She helped out. "I can see you're not ready yet."

"Um, right," Lance exclaimed. "Yes, not yet, I just need a tie. I'll be right back." And he turned around, made a few steps and realized he was leaving her waiting outside his door. Slapping himself mentally, he turned on his toes and reopened the door. "Ah, please come in!"

"Thank you," She said and entered graciously gliding. Lance stood mesmerized. "The tie?"

"Tie?" He looked at her not understanding.

"Did not you say you needed one?"

"Oh, right, the tie," Lance snapped out of his stupor. "I'll be right back." And he quickly disappeared into his room looking for the tie. He stopped again hit by another revelation. He was acting like a mumbling first year cadet. He could barely find words to speak.

He looked around wondering where he put that tie. He remembered he was not such a fan of ties but then again he said he would wear one. He then noticed the piece of cloth and realized that was the tie, a bow tie. It was probably going to make him look like a servant boy in the midst of all these Richie Richs.

"Need some help, Detective?"

He heard her voice from the other room.

"No, I'm fine." He said then added silently. 'Fine? Really is that the best I could come up with?' He tried to tie the tie but for some reason his fingers were not cooperating. He then noticed the door. He had left it slightly ajar and she was peeking through it.

"I think you need some help." She said and pushed the door open. Waltzing in to him, she took the cloth from his hand. She pushed him to turn around and face the mirror. Straightening his shirt collar, she gently placed the cloth then moved in front of him and made a perfect knot and the bow tie occupied his neck perfectly. "There, perfect fit,"

"Um," Lance mumbled. "Thank you…Captain!" He basically whispered the last word. His gaze was now lost in the depths of the green ponds before him.

"Detective," She replied in the same tone of whisper making his hair stand on edge like electricity had just coerced through his body. And then slowly inch by inch, they moved together at each other. Their lips locked. The touch was so gentle but sent shivers down his body. Her eyes met his again. And without any further ado, he swiftly swirled around and away from her. It was not appropriate even if the moment was perfect. He couldn't.

"Right then," He exhaled. "We are ready."

"Yes, we are." She continued to stare him with the same look full of passion. His quick exit and attempt to escape her had not hurt her at all, as he noticed. She stretched forward her hand and he after several seconds of hesitance took it in his. "Lead the way, Detective."

"Yes, Captain," He said waiting for her to be aligned with him and they walked to the door.

* * *

Outside the captain's car waited. It was as Lance thought and has come to expect from her a limousine but not the fancy ones of today. No, it was worse. It was the fancy ones of the past. A driver present opened the door and they slid inside.

"Champagne?" She asked as the car departed.

"Um…"

"We are not on duty, Detective."

"Well, one glass, then,"

"Excellent,"

The cling of Champagne glasses adorned the rather uncomfortable silence in the car. Lance drank his rather quicker than he thought but he needed this drink. He was sensing his defenses melting away in her intoxicating presence. She was hard to resist. Hopefully, the ride was not that long.

The driver opened the door and he gladly bolted out then offered a hand to help her out of the car. There was sadly a lot of press present and there was nowhere for him to hide. And more to the point he had to hide his feeling of unease as they represented the best of the city's police department, at least that much of politics he understood.

But it was not necessary anyway the Captain occupied the minds of everyone. As she usually appeared before the press dressed in battle gear she was now the sensation of the evening with her beautiful dress. And man, how she glided on the carpet it was intoxicating and breathtaking.

With Lance on her side they got inside. And even Lance had to admit the atmosphere inside was splendid. Towers of ice sculptures, enormous green Christmas trees with shining stars atop, decorations and food adorned the Winter Palace of Starling City. The rich bachelors and their dates already danced around under the soft music tones of Christmas carols, other people gathered around were adding soft buzzing.

* * *

There was the mayor. They reached him. He turned around and he also displayed surprise and admiration. He also had not seen the captain in this light.

"Mr. Mayor," She greeted.

"Captain Sagle," The mayor replied. "Detective Lance,"

"Mr. Mayor," Lance curtly bowed slightly his head.

"A splendid evening, Mr. Mayor," She observed.

"I wish I could take the credit for it, Captain. But we have to thank Mr. Oliver Queen. Oliver!" The mayor called and Oliver Queen appeared in sight. "May I present Captain Kathryn Sagle and you already know Detective Lance?"

"Captain," Oliver said taking her hand and applying a gentle curt kiss. "Detective," Oliver acknowledged him as well.

"Mr. Queen," Lance replied rather reserved earning a look from the captain. She eyed both of them for a moment.

"You have outdone yourself, Mr. Queen." She said.

"It is all for a good cause."

"Isn't that splendid?" Lance observed sarcastically.

"Yes, it is actually." Oliver said. "Half the donations tonight will go for the Children's Charity and the other half for the Police Department. After all, we rely on you to keep us safe."

Lance blinked hard at that statement but there was no mistake. Oliver Queen was not joking he could see it in his eyes.

"Well, we are trying our best."

"One can't ask for more." Oliver smiled. "Now, if you please excuse me, I have to attend to the other guests."

"Of course," Kathryn said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Sagle." He said kissing again her hand. "Detective, please enjoy the evening."

* * *

"You don't seem to like Queen much." Kathryn said. It was not a question but mere observation. They had moved away from the mayor and mingled with the rest of the guests.

"I know his type." Lance replied.

"Ah, rich boys and stuff, I see." She said. "Jealous much?"

"Jealous? Me? Of Oliver Queen, oh please!" He exclaimed undignified.

"Ah, I remember now." Kathryn said. She has indeed read the file. The bad blood was running with the loss of Lance's daughter Sarah at sea while onboard the Queen's Gambit and probably the disapproval he held of his other daughter Laurel going out with Queen and subsequently Tommy Merlyn, the latter being completely cut off of the family treasure.

"He's bad news any day of the week." Lance shared.

"I imagine that's why you accused him of being Starling City's vigilante."

"The evidence of the time supported me." Lance defended himself.

"Right, let's see if I remembered – ah, yes, the suspicious timing and the polygraph test wow that is solid reason."

"No, it was the tape of him with the hood that we never found despite his outlandish claims."

"Right and at the same time someone tried to kill him as the city's vigilante has made a move."

"Sometimes I feel it was just coincidence."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Detective. It is sort of the Prime Directive of justice nowadays and no cop should forget that no matter what his personal feelings might be."

Lance looked at her stunned. The passion streaming from her words was staggering.

"Of course," He said.

"Right then," She looked at him. "Justice, Detective, is doing the right thing within the boundaries of acceptance in society."

"Justice is when the law is observed."

"Oh, and if the law is wrong then what would you call it then?"

"The law is never wrong."

"Oh, slipping into details, this is very touching, Detective. Your devotion to the system is admirable but you can't be that naïve. Laws change justice never."

Lance stopped walking and stared in disbelief his boss. It was not the first he had heard from others her speaking in this fashion but never in his presence. Her opinion boarded almost equal to what the vigilantes were doing everyday – breaking the law, disrespecting it.

"If the laws are flawed then we change them to make it right." Lance said. "But that does not give the freedom to just disregard them."

"Every situation, Detective, has its exceptions."

"Well that is mightily justifying breaking them…"

"Or supporting them," She countered.

Lance could not believe what he was hearing. Captain Sagle was actually defending and justifying the acts of the vigilantes. He was certain of it and it made him wonder why. He could not believe it because of her record, her long record of serving in the force. How could she think that what they are doing is right?

"The vigilantes break the law therefore they belong into prison. It is as simple as that."

"If anything was simple, Detective, then we would live in a perfect world but it isn't. There is an old saying – every man is a hero of his own story. No one is truly born bad. It is a journey. Some journeys are dark, some laced with unbelievable odds, some with pain, anger, a misplaced word or loss. You can't begin to judge something you know nothing about. That's why laws were created in the first place – to understand. But that doesn't mean they can cover every aspect of our deranged psyche or screw-up in society."

"Well there is some truth to that." Lance had to agree. Some of what she said made perfect sense.

"My point, Detective, is that we rely on the law to be fair with everyone. Sadly there are many aspects that can allow the bad ones to escape justice on minor formalities."

"So what? The vigilantes pick up where the law fails. And how is that just? They just kill."

"Or maybe they do not!"

"How so?"

"Well, we have to consider the possibility that they give a chance…"

"And what they never take it so the answer is: shoot to kill?"

"Probably, but we don't know. That's my point. We have many regulations that do not allow us to reach the truth. Maybe the vigilantes give a choice and then when the choice is rejected primarily of ignorance or greed or stupidity or simple disbelief they enforced it."

"That doesn't mean what they do is right." Lance heated up.

"Maybe not, but if the system has failed then how do we dispense justice then? How do we make it right? How do we tell the suffering that their suffering will be over? I don't condemn what they are doing all the time but I do understand."

Lance was at a loss here. Captain Sagle was making sadly much sense and as much as he wanted to disagree he couldn't. Her logic was perfect. But he was still intrigued where her discontent with the law streamed from. He promised himself to find out.

* * *

Oliver Queen was getting ready to give a speech. He thanked everyone for their generous donations. As he was completing his speech, the lights went out. A figure in brown robes and hood appeared before the donations banks.

One flawless movement and the casing broke. The money scattered on the floor and the few diamonds in there rose up and disappeared into the robes. The figure bowed and then vanished without a trace. The lights were then restored.

Lance and Kathryn stared in disbelief. The Crystal Arrow had struck unexpectedly.

"Detective," Kathryn said. "Call in security. No one leaves this place."

"Yes, Captain," Lance said. "I was right after all. They are criminals."

"No one argues with your fine points Detective but there is always a motive behind one's actions and I think it is time we discovered his."

"I couldn't agree more." Lance said and left to attend to his task.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Angels**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The universe of Arrow belongs to Berlanti Productions, Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, the Prophecy of Rao and the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **Crossover between Arrow, pieces of the Prophecy of Rao, Star Wars Alternate universe and the Four Orders...**

 **AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Winter Palace was sealed off in record time or so hoped Detective Lance. This unexpected attack had put everyone on their toes. But the room the ball was held was rather far from the entrance and most exits so there was a good chance the vigilante was still in the building. Police cars arrived at the scene and provided the necessary support.

Detective Lance and Captain Sagle headed to the security booth to examine the footage of the event. Sadly there was not much to see in the perpetual darkness of it. The figure in brown robes seemed to have sprung out of the ground and vanished in the same fashion. Lance figured it must have moved really quickly mingling with the others making it impossible to determine who it could be.

Now, it was problematic interviewing everyone. All the guests had to take everything out of their pockets. For if the crook was still among them, he could not hide the just stolen diamonds. Sadly this did not yield in positive results nor did any good for the mood of the guests but it was a necessary evil.

The search continued though. The waiters and the catering personnel were searched and still nothing. This was becoming frustrating for Detective Lance. Under his very nose, a crime was committed though for a change it wasn't the Hood. Of course, he was not certain it was the Crystal Arrow either but since it was the only other vigilante in the city with such audacity he made the logical conclusion.

* * *

"Detective Lance,"

Lance looked for the source of the voice and saw Merlyn Senior striding towards him.

"Mr. Merlyn,"

"How long is this charade going to last?"

"Charade!" Lance exclaimed. "As long as we catch whoever did this, as long as it takes."

"Right like your success in apprehending the Hood? Oh, boy, we are in for the night." Malcolm Merlyn observed sarcastically.

"If you don't mind, I have considerable work to do." Lance said and left Merlyn and his contemplations of Starling City's police department's effectiveness.

* * *

He had always found that man of particular distaste. His arrogant swagger could beat that of anyone including Queen. Speaking of Queen, he went to see him as he had been closer to the crook than anyone tonight.

"Mr. Queen," He called and gestured him to follow. They entered into another room and Lance offered him to sit down. "Tonight, you are the most important person."

"I am?" Oliver looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes," Lance confirmed nodding. "The vigilante was closer to you than anyone else. What did you see?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Oliver replied. "He was wearing brown robes. The hands were in leather gloves..."

"Big hands, small hands,"

"Actually," Oliver said frowning to remember. "Small hands,"

"Any other attributes? Rings, jewellery?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded. "There was a strange red glint. It was coming from his left side, probably attached to its hand under the wrist level."

Red glint, the word resonated in Lance's mind. Could it be? He had seen the same red glint once before. Actually, it was the first time he had encountered the hefty work of the newest vigilante. That's how it was dubbed the Crystal Arrow. So it was him after all.

"Detective, are you alright?"

Oliver's voice brought him back to station reality. He had zoomed out again.

"Yes," Lance replied. "Do you recall anything else?"

"The bow, it was made of crystal or it could have been adorned with them." Oliver said. He kept frowning to remember. It was not easy as everything had happened in perpetual darkness. "There was something else. There were crystals, emerald green. Um, that's all I remember."

"Thank you," Lance said. "If you can remember anything else..."

"I will let you know."

"Thank you, Mr. Queen."

"I'm glad to be of assistance."

* * *

Oliver left the room leaving Lance rather perplexed. Emerald green crystals – it got him thinking. He had seen something like that before but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He left the room and headed out. Captain Sagle appeared in his sight and suddenly an epiphany struck him. But...his breath stopped. Nah, it can't be. But his eyes were staring at the diamonds adorning her dress. They were emerald green. Nah, it must be a coincidence. But then again he did not believe in such.

But then again his epiphany was also preposterous. How can it be his captain? She was standing right beside him. It couldn't be her. But still the emerald green diamonds were making this hard for him. Queen was standing right in front of the Crystal Arrow. True, Queen was not exactly trustworthy but still it was hard to miss such a detail so clearly standing out.

Lance was uncertain onto how to proceed. If his crazy theory was right and his captain was the guilty party then they were in a lot of trouble. How would this reflect onto the police force? They would become the laughing stock of the country. The Crystal Arrow the head of the Police Department, no, there had to be another explanation.

Still he needed to be sure. But how do it without arousing suspicion. Of course, his brain was still processing it. If she was the guilty party then how did she do it? She was standing right beside him. How can she move this quickly? It was simply not possible. He had to review the tapes again. Maybe there would be some clue to support or disprove his current thoughts.

On the way to the security booth, his mind continued to spring theories. It can't be her but then a small voice inside his head said – she was an expert sharpshooter. Her academy scores were off the charts. So yes, she could easily be this archer. She was also expert in tactics. For her it will not be difficult to plan this coup. And she was fervent defender tonight of the vigilante's actions. He could not simply dismiss all this suspicious evidence.

He reached the booth and ordered the tapes for reviewing. He followed her movements throughout the evening. But not even once had she moved anywhere near the donations banks. She had done nothing suspicious at all. Maybe he was imagining things and then something caught his eye. It was something she held in her hands. It appeared to have buttons on it like a device.

Lance frowned as she handed it to a boy in the crowd. Lance followed that boy's movements and found it was standing in the end right in front of the casing, well slightly on the right of it but still. It was too much of a coincidence. He wondered where this boy was now. He called in and a police officer presented himself. He told him to find this boy at once.

Ironically, the children were not searched. It was logical because no one could conceive of such a possibility until now. Lance hoped he was wrong. He craved to be wrong for whether he wanted to admit it or not he was damn attracted to her. Maybe he had even fallen for her. He knew not how it has happened but it has and now this. The boy was soon brought before him. He dreaded actually the content of the child's pockets.

And there it was – the device. Lance closed his eyes. No, it wasn't true. There had to be an explanation. And there they were too – the diamonds. But the nagging question remained if she was the guilty party – how did she then do it. He dismissed the officer and the boy and took a look at the device.

He pressed the button and for his horror a figure in brown robes occupied the space before him. It was exactly as Queen had described it. It was a hologram but so perfect it was almost indistinguishable from a real person. But the emerald green diamonds corresponded to perfection to Kathryn's dress. They were at exactly the same place. Someone may argue it is coincidence but it was too much to simply ignore.

What was it she said? We cannot allow our feelings to stand in the way of justice. Oh, he wished he could. But now he was heartbroken. She played him and everyone else. But he couldn't just walk to her and arrest her. He needed more evidence. He gave the district judge a call.

The reaction the district judge had was just as he dreaded. "WHAT?" But he called back shortly after and he had his warrant in hand. Lance left the palace and headed for the captain's apartment. He hoped it was only circumstantial evidence.

* * *

Arriving there, he ventured inside and his jaw was nailed to the floor. There was no mistake. He was not wrong. It was her. There were the brown robes and a compound bow with crystals adorning it. Lance closed his eyes. How was this possible?

But the evidence was irrefutable. She was the Crystal Arrow. And speaking of which he looked for the arrows and soon found them in a metal box. The red glint was present. The arrows were made of it, a red crystal. It seemed to pulsate. It was an odd sensation when he touched it.

Heartbroken, he returned to the Winter Palace and announced that the search is complete. The diamonds have been recovered but sadly the culprit has escaped. Everyone relaxed. He now could focus on arresting her. But Captain Sagle was nowhere to be found. They searched the building upside down.

"Detective,"

Lance turned around. It was officer Kali.

"Officer?"

Officer Kali looked grim. "We found her, sir."

Lance frowned at once. The grim expression, the slow movement, what was wrong?

"Take me to her!"

Officer Kali took the lead. Reaching the side streets, Lance saw several officers leaning over something onto the pavement. He pushed them aside and stopped dead in his tracks. It was the captain splattered onto the street. She was wearing the brown robes and underneath was her green dress with the sparkling emerald diamonds. The compound bow on the side and as Lance noticed a tiny burn mark on the chest. In her other hand he saw what looked like a grappling hook.

* * *

"It appears she tried to swing over the building but the hook did not hold and she fell." The coroner explained while they were in the morgue.

"I don't buy it. And the burnt mark fits in this how?" Lance asked.

"I noticed that later, Detective. But the hook did not hold that much is true. You are right though there is a burnt mark. It is the ammo of the Crystal Arrow."

"You're getting me confused, Doctor." Lance said. "She is the Crystal Arrow."

"Well, if she is then who shot her?" Dr. Ranford asked.

The doctor raised a valid point. And despite the fact that he found irrefutable evidence linking her to the Crystal Arrow she was still shot in the fashion the Crystal Arrow shoots. Could she have been framed? But if she was then who the hell was the Arrow? Or a crazier theory popped into his head. What if there were more than one Crystal Arrows? Perhaps this was the reason he could not make sense of the cases.

"Was she shot before or after she tried to swing?"

"Sadly, I cannot tell but I'll keep trying to determine that."

"I know this is kind of strange question, Doctor but um do you think she is capable of using that bow?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," Dr. Ranford answered. "Look here, her muscles! Well, you get such thing from highly trained sharpshooters. I have seen it before. So yes, she is fully capable of it and with great ease."

"How did we not see this Doctor?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Detective. I really do."

* * *

Lance was devastated. But it made him wonder too. If she was the Crystal Arrow then why did she make such a rookie mistake? She could have easily secured the boy without arousing anyone's suspicion. She was the captain. True no one is all knowing or all seeing but still something was not adding up here.

And why would she leave all this evidence lying around in the open? It made no sense to him at all but more to the point who shot her and why. The diamonds were recovered so there was nothing to gain unless something else was going on, something he was not seeing.

Why is it that every case was so difficult or complicated? She said nothing is that simple in life. And she was damn right.

Sadly the truth about her got out and it was a press nightmare. The headlines in the newspapers read: Captain Crystal leading the police by the nose; and: A murderer in the midst of the police force, and many other like that. Of course, the only spin of truth was the fact that she was taken down by the police and in her attempt to escape she fell to her death.

Of course, there was still one tiny bit of an unsolved problem. No one could still explain how she lifted the diamonds for the tapes Lance watched confirmed she did not leave his side at the time of the crime. This little piece of evidence was mind boggling.

And the stunning news hit the world. Captain Sagle's body was stolen from the morgue in a very public way by a figure in brown robes, dark brown gloves and a quiver with protruding red glinting crystal arrows.

And Lance was back at square one. What the hell was going on? What could possibly Sagle's body disclose for the identity of the vigilante that it was worth taking it? If there was something they would have learnt it by now. But regardless they were back at square one. Obviously the vigilante was not dead only playing possum until the heat was down. But then why make such a public display? Something here was definitely not adding up.

Lance was convinced now more than ever that there was a different game at foot. There was something they were missing of the intentions of the vigilante. It was clear he had an agenda of his own that for now was completely elusive and unknown.

A few nights after that accident, the newspapers were occupied with the Hood's activities as he was on the move again. Lance figured Christmas was over and it was time to resume his deadly crusade. But Lance's thoughts were not on the job anymore. For some reason he could not return to work. Well, he knew the reason of course and the new captain gave him enough space to recover from his loss.

* * *

Somewhere outside the city in an abandoned factory, the figure in brown robes and hood was standing above the body of Kathryn Sagle. It lay peacefully on a bed. Suddenly, a sigh broke the silence and her body displayed the normal breathing rhythm.

"Sweetheart," The figure in the robes said and Kathryn opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey you," Kathryn said and sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks," The figure in robes replied. "You made quite the headlines for awhile. Captain Crystal leads the police by their noses...ha, ha. A murderer in the midst of the respected police force, State investigation to be pursued to clear the ranks, it was very entertaining."

"I would think so." Kathryn smiled darkly.

"But did you get it?"

"Yes, I did." Kathryn said.

"And it is where?"

"Oh, well, that's the part you're not going to like."

"In HIM really?" The figure in robes exclaimed.

"Well not in him, but with him, yes,"

"What do you find in that shrub, padawan?"

"He's cute, Master."

"I told you this would end badly."

"Well, it had to end somehow and it did." Kathryn said and stood up. "Kathryn Sagle fulfilled her usefulness."

"Yes, Padawan Solo, she did indeed. And she deserves a proper burial."

"I have already attended to that."

"When?"

"She died on training exercise. I took her identity but did take care of her properly."

"Good then we have considerable work to do."

"Yes, Master Jade,"

Padowan Solo put her own brown robe on. Her task as Police captain was done for now. Of course, she had to take what she left without Lance ever finding out. Speaking of Lance, she sighed deeply. She had indeed developed feelings for him but it would be way too complicated to explain him what was really going on.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Angels**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The universe of Arrow belongs to Berlanti Productions, Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, the Prophecy of Rao and the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **Crossover between Arrow, pieces of the Prophecy of Rao, Star Wars Alternate universe and the Four Orders...**

 **AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Oliver Queen was in his hideout underneath the new dance club he had opened in the Glades pacing thoughtfully. His last prey had eluded him as when he arrived at the compound was wiped clean. There was no sign of him or his bodyguards. How did this scumbag know he would be next?

"Oliver, how did it go?"

It was Diggle. Oliver looked at him and shook head but continued his pacing.

"What happened?" Diggle asked hoping for some answer.

"The place was wiped clean. There was no sign of him."

"Wiped clean?" Diggle's eyebrow flew up. "But that's not possible! When I gave you the intel he was still there. He couldn't have cleaned everything in twenty minutes. It is not possible."

"I know!" Oliver sighed deeply. "And that's what concerns me. There was no sign of struggle, no turned out objects, no nothing. Wiped clean."

Diggle's frown grew. "You know something like that could be achieved only with major resources."

"Yeah, I figured but whom?"

"Whoever hired the Archer?" Diggle suggested.

"Maybe," Oliver was not convinced though. There was something eerie about this case, elements did not quite add up. "But even if you are right you'd need a whole crew and they would leave traces at least outside unless you're suggesting they are hiding. No, even so, I would have noticed something and there is nothing."

"You're right there is always something. You uploaded the video?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll go through it maybe you missed something."

"Alright,"

Oliver left Diggle sift through the video. He had gotten into the habit now of recording everything when he was out, just to make sure he misses nothing. So perhaps, now Diggle was right – he had missed something.

"It is going to take some time, Oliver. And you have a scheduled meeting, if I recall?"

A tiny smile appeared on Oliver's face. Diggle did remember everything quite rightly.

"Alright, call me if you find something," He said.

"I will."

* * *

Oliver left the basement and entered into the club. It was quiet at this hour but he could see Tommy in the office talking over the phone. It was a good decision to bring him in as the manager of the club. He was good at it. Well they did party all the time but always it would be Tommy that organized them.

He thought of saying hi but decided against it. Tommy had enough work and he did not want to distract him. Getting out he climbed onto his cycle and departed. The city was also quiet with the occasional noise but some party that was not sleeping yet.

Oliver's thoughts drifted in the direction of the list. These past few weeks he had been quite successful in putting the scum of the city into its place. He gave many chances and none so far took them. He had nothing against that. They had to pay for their crimes.

He knew Diggle still did not approve of his tactics but this was the only way to deal with these people. They understood nothing else but force or were it strength. But this last case did not go smoothly. The first time around he came to the house and gave his ultimatum. It scared the scumbag. He waited for the appointed hour but nothing happened. So he went back and found nothing. There was no one there.

It was very unusual and downright eerie. There were no bodyguards, no barking dogs, nothing. Everything was silent. Diggle was right. They were missing something. His intel was just twenty minutes old. Who and how cleaned the house so damn quickly was beyond him. But he was going to find out. His thoughts spoke of the possibility of what Diggle had suggested but somehow he doubted that.

The scumbag had more than ample time to make contact with whoever runs the show. Instead he stayed behind. Diggle watched and then left. And twenty minutes later there was nothing to be found. It was quite the puzzle.

* * *

He pulled out before a restaurant and dismounted his cycle. He left the helmet and ventured inside. His date was unusually punctual and tonight she did not disappoint. Well, she was no Helena but was just as mysterious.

"Tess," Oliver said and took her hand applying a gentle kiss.

"Oliver," She replied.

"Right on time,"

"That is the polite way." She noted.

"Of course,"

Oliver in a way did not know how he got this lucky. She never complained about his disappearance acts that sometimes were prolonged several days in a row.

"Late night?" She asked.

"You could say that." Oliver replied cautiously as usual. He had not let her into his circle of trust. He couldn't. It would put a bullseye on her back and his. But for public appearances she was perfect and she played the role quite well.

"Not too many disappointed from your brilliance?"

"No,"

"Excellent,"

Her smile as he noted repeatedly was contagious. It could easily evaporate his current worries and anxieties, and it was very beautiful smile. But she was not your typical girl either. Every time he was with her he discovered something new about her.

"And how was your day?" He asked.

"A few bumps," She said lowering her voice. It was her way of keeping the interest. Most people would take it as something to be concerned about but he was used to it by now.

"Oh,"

She locked her eyes into his and he noted how they sparkle with devilish flames. Yes, whatever happened in her day, she was definitely in a good mood. This promised an interesting day. Yes, the days with her were always filled with surprises.

* * *

Oliver remembered the first time they met a few months ago. Well, he was in his Hood outfit and chasing a bad guy but strangely enough he was not the only one. There was another and at first he thought it was Helena as the outfit was almost the same. But the difference came with the gunshots.

Tess' grip with the gun was much more confident and when she pulled out he saw her beautiful red hair. He had stood mesmerized for some time before taking her out of his way and going after the scumbag.

They met again a few days later but this time he was simply Oliver Queen. She was stunning in her red dress. They started a casual talk that ended in the bed. He still doesn't really know how it happened but a certain amount of tequila might have been played a role into it too.

After that they met from time to time, and from talk to talk, they started seeing each other more and more, and here they were several months later dating. Tess was CEO of competing company with Queen Industries but she had never used that to her advantage though she certainly could. With her he was feeling strangely safe.

She had had a troubled past that explained their attraction at least Oliver thought so. She was not minding his cloak and dagger routines at all. He had feared she would be gone but she was perfectly fine with it especially when he came face to face with her disappearance acts that started about a month and a half ago.

Somehow he thought she knew he had a separate life from the public one but never once inquired about it or a made a direct mention of it so that's why their conversations about those activities were covered in metaphors.

In her he had found a kindred soul. He had the impression that if he told her she would understand, perfectly. But he could not risk it. He already tried that with Helena and it did not work well. He was not eager for an encore.

* * *

The waiter passed to take their orders and again she managed to surprise him ordering something weird from the menu. He only shook head and ordered his usual. The meal then passed in silence. They never talked when they ate. It has become a ritual of sorts. After that was desert time.

"Oliver," She began enunciating slowly his name. He braced himself. "I was thinking…"

"Oh, dear God," Oliver mumbled. He hated when she uses that phrase.

"I was thinking I could take the next weekend off and we could go somewhere…"

"Somewhere? Where?"

"Somewhere nice,"

"And here it isn't, nice?"

"No, I mean outside the city or the country."

"Oh," Oliver said. "I don't know what my schedule would be for that time."

"Of course,"

Oliver was avoiding eye contact. It was impossible to know which bad guy he would be chasing next week. The Hood had no holidays but sadly he could not tell her that.

His phone rang suddenly and he sighed relieved. "Yes?" On the other side was Diggle telling him he had found something interesting that he had to see. "Right, I'll be right there."

"My shining knight leaving already?" Tess asked fixing her eyes into him.

"Business crisis,"

"Oh! Well, be at your best!"

"I certainly shall." Oliver said standing up. He went to her, kissed her cheek then took his jacket and headed to the door.

Tess followed him until he left and shook head. One of these days she would inquire. Her interest was quite aroused of his sudden 'business crisis' situations. She never complained though she had 'business crisis' of her own.

* * *

"Dig, what did you find?" Oliver asked as he entered and saw Diggle by the computer.

"Well, I went through the footage, all of it and noticed something. Well not yours but mine,"

"Yours?" Oliver's eyebrows flew up and frowning he sat next to Dig.

"Your footage is clean. There is literally nothing alarming in there but then I decided to take a look at mine. Perhaps there was something I missed the first time around and it turns out there was something."

"Dig, get on with it!" Oliver was starting to lose patience.

"Right," Diggle responded and activated the bigger screen. They had started using it as some things were easier to spot than on the smaller screen of the computer.

The footage Diggle had taken began. Diggle had stayed observing the mansion for a good hour before alerting Oliver. The deadline Oliver had given that particular prey expired not long before Oliver got the call.

There was almost nothing out of the ordinary and Oliver started to wonder what Diggle had seen. Then Diggle fast forwarded to a point before he left his position. In the far corner of the footage, they both saw a figure jumping from the roof onto the balcony. It was wearing a helmet that was promptly removed revealing red hair.

Oliver frowned at once as the figure even from this bad angle bore crazy resemblance to his date tonight – Tess Deville. The figure in the footage was the same height and the same figure. It was mind blowing. A tiny sparkle was spotted on her left hand. Oliver was now even more shocked. Tess tonight had the same ring on her left hand. It was too much of a coincidence.

Oliver looked at Diggle who had obviously recognized her at once too.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." He said. He knew the motions he had been going through with Helena and had thought that he would not have the same trouble with Tess but was apparently proven wrong again.

"What the hell is she doing there?" Oliver whispered. He thrust head. No, it could be someone else looking like her. So he added aloud. "It could be someone else…"

"Looking like her?" Diggle interrupted.

"Nah, it is her. I saw the ring on her hand." Oliver said pain in his voice. "Though…"

"Coincidence?" Diggle helped out.

"It is possible. I can't start accusing her."

"I wasn't going to suggest that. But you do have to remember how you first met."

"I haven't forgotten but she doesn't know that."

"Maybe she doesn't but we still have to find out why she was there." Diggle voiced his opinion. "And more to the point if she was then how did she make it happen?"

"Or maybe she saw who did and whoever it was let's hope it doesn't knows about her otherwise she would be a target." – Oliver reasoned hoping this justification would absolve her.

"Unless she was behind it," Diggle said. "Didn't she say something?"

"She did mention a few bumps in the business."

"It could be…"

"Or not." Oliver stood up and started pacing again. "Innocent, Diggle, until proven guilty,"

"Or you're simply trying to justify her actions like you did with Helena." Diggle knew speaking of Helena was not exactly right but he had mentioned it. Hopefully, Oliver would not act on emotions again. "You will have to keep a closer eye on her."

"Yeah,"

"And gather evidence, which means…"

"I know what it means." Oliver replied quickly. He was not happy of the direction this conversation was taking but Diggle was right. He had to find out what her extracurricular activities were and how they added up with her going inside the house of the vermin he was after.

A smile though found its way on his face. It was like the day they met. He was after someone and she was there. And now it was the same. He was after someone but she got there first and this time he could not stop her.

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of the city, in a similar hideout like Oliver's, Tess Deville was just taking the tape of the mansion's security footage. It was the same mansion the Hood was interested in.

Of course, there was more in it. There were the images of the vermin's bodyguards getting sliced by two women in brown robes and hoods, holding strange weapons. Tess had heard their hissing but did not know what it was. Her task in the mansion was different. And all she saw was the two taking away the vermin, well actually dragging him out.

The weapons were strangely shining. At first she thought they were some kind of illuminated bats but when she saw the bats driving and slicing the bodyguards in two she was positive they were swords, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

She left then the mansion very quickly but not before seeing an Archer heading inside the mansion. The whole shebang had taken not more than a few minutes and the Archer had entered just a minute after she was leaving. Then some fifteen seconds later, the Archer left speaking on the phone.

Out of nowhere a helicopter appeared with several people inside that she recognized as cleanup crew. In just ten minutes they were gone and then came the last visitor – the Hood, Starling City's vigilante. At that time she left. The last time she met him he bested her.

Still the whole ordeal was very strange. Who were the two women with the blazing swords? And why have taken the vermin? What was he to them whoever they were? And then this odd archer and his resources came in.

She had checked the ID on the helicopter and got nothing. No traces, no trails, no documents, it was like the damn thing did not exist. If it was scrubbed then someone very powerful was behind it. And it made her wonder who was really that man, that vermin for there were far too many parties interested in him. She only cared about the disc but what was the interest of the others.

Her phone rang. She looked at it and swallowed. It was her boss and...

"Yes,"

"Did you get it?"

"I did but…"

"Tess, I hated when you start using that word."

"I know."

"Spill then,"

"There are many interested parties least of which the Hood."

"Well, his interest is understandable. Who are the others?"

"Now, this is where it gets interesting." She replied and sent him the footage. There was a long pause.

"The Crystal Arrow and the Archer," He said his voice showing concern. "Hugh, intriguing,"

"So what's our play?"

"Lay low, have fun, whatever and be very careful."

"I always am."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"Be careful of the vigilante,"

"The Hood? Why?"

"It is not the first time you get in his way and he is not the type to give up. Actually as I come to think of it, clean up your place completely. No evidence lying around. We can't take the risk of discovery."

"What about the others?"

"They are my concern not yours."

"The archer obviously has vast resources."

"I have my suspicions about him and if he is who I think he is than yes it is problematic but I can handle him. As for the Crystal Arrow, well, we will see."

"Dad, you be careful then."

"I always am, sweetie."

"Right,"

"It was one time. For crying out loud, you're not going to rub it in every time."

"Yes, I am."

"Goodnight Tess."

"Bye, Dad."

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Angels**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The universe of Arrow belongs to Berlanti Productions, Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, the Prophecy of Rao and the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **Crossover between Arrow, pieces of the Prophecy of Rao, Star Wars Alternate universe and the Four Orders...**

 **AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Island of what you said?" Oliver asked bemused as he disembarked the plane.

"The island of Saint Sexes," Tess replied.

"You're making this up. There is no island with such name."

"Maybe, but maybe not," Tess smiled playfully and Oliver gave in.

"Whatever,"

"Good boy,"

Tess put her suitcase in the jeep parked near her jet and sat in driver's seat waiting patiently for Oliver to put his luggage in.

"You're driving?" Oliver looked at her.

"Why always the surprise?" She said and started up the engine. Sighing he got in and they left the runaway. Tess was a good driver though as Oliver noticed. She abided by the road regulations to perfection that at times was rather annoying. He would have gone faster at places.

* * *

The scenery however was perfect. Aromatic meadows on both sides of the road gave in a scent of freshness that made the experience more real and natural. There were small bushes but just here and there, and no trees. The sun was burning high in the heavens and the humidity was starting to take its toll but the cool air made by the driving compensated for it.

The road they had taken swirled and zigzagged a lot but it was enjoyable. Tess then took a turn that led closer to the ocean. She stopped near the beach. Oliver was about to ask why but then she disembarked the jeep, ran to the water, took off her clothes and went for a swim.

Oliver pondered whether to follow her or not. But truly he was tempted seeing inside her bags however the moment was not right. She could definitely see him and he did not want to reach that point yet. He only agreed to this getaway weekend so he could find out more about her and her activities. After all she had been involved in his last case and he wanted to know to what extent.

She swam for about an hour and actually did not look in his direction not even once until the time she was on her return trip. But Oliver did not risk exposure. She put back her clothes, jumped in the jeep and they continued their journey.

She knew the island well as they made a perfect tour stopping at some really cool places and enjoyed its wonders together. Oliver started to wonder whether she planned for them to sleep anywhere in particular, in the open or in the jeep. Of course, he did not mind either case. He was perfectly fine with sleeping outside. He had many such nights on the island he had spent five years of his life.

* * *

It was getting dark and they were climbing the only height on the island – a hill. Reaching the top, Oliver saw a beautiful house two floors high with a nice porch and a garden at the back in the shades of a forest that actually nicely surrounded the house. She stopped at the front and got out picking up her luggage. Oliver took his and followed her inside.

"Here we are," She said leaving one of her bags on the floor.

"Wow," Oliver exclaimed while examining around. They were in the living room with four large bamboo chairs, a small glass table in the middle of them. On the side there was the kitchen with everything in it. Oliver looked inside the fridge and it was well supplied at least for two weeks.

"Shall we take the room upstairs or here in the back?" Tess asked.

"I don't know." Oliver replied and went to check out the room at the back. It was a standard room but with access to the back garden. The bed was soft and the sheets were white. It brought a smile on his face.

He then went up. Now that room was wow: a four poster bed with silk sheets, linen curtains and extra soft mattress and pillows. There were night tables on both sides equipped with a small lamp, and a few drawers. On the right there was another door leading to a cosy bathroom of the highest quality he would have never expected to find on a backward island like this one.

There was another door leading to a pantry stacked with all sorts of little delicacies and nibbles. 'Midnight snacks,' Oliver thought amused. Shaking head he went downstairs where Tess was waiting patiently.

"Well?"

"Upstairs it is." Oliver smiled and bent over taking her into his arms. Climbing up to the room and putting her gently onto the bed, he started kissing her and before they knew it, it was sport time. It was a rather exhausting but very enjoyable exercise before they remembered to take care of their luggage and prepare supper.

* * *

Tess was among other things an excellent cook as Oliver was not really good there other than barbecued things. And supper was delicious. She knew exactly what he liked and he was satisfied. The night exercise commenced afterwards.

At some point in the night, Oliver left the bed as quietly as possible. He ventured out on the balcony. It had a marvellous view – the island beneath, the endless ocean and the night sky filled to the brim with stars. What could someone want more of life? And he would be glad to stay here forever if he didn't have such a burden on his shoulders.

He jumped off the railing and proceeded back inside the house examining every corner of it looking for secret caches and rooms. Soon he found some but inside there was nothing suspicious. He proceeded to her bag, the one she left in the first place. Inside there were the usual things one finds in a woman's bag – lipstick, makeup, handkerchief, swabs, and other small things; cellular phone and wallet.

Oliver took the phone and cloned it. He then took a quick peek through her wallet. There were twelve credit cards all in her name, her ID card, some petty cash – a thousand dollars, a few club membership cards none of which was even of remote interest to him, keys – the jeep's and the house's, and a safety deposit key to the island bank. Now this was of interest to him but copying it would prove difficult. At the moment he was not ready for that.

Oliver placed everything back the same way he had found it and returned to the bedroom moving as silently as a cat. He slipped in the sheets and soon was asleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning and noticed it was already ten o'clock. He turned to the left and noticed Tess was not in bed. As he was sitting up, Tess walked in with a tray of fresh fruits and a cup of orange juice freshly squeezed.

"Good morning, sleepy head," She said putting the tray before him and kissing him.

"Good morning," Oliver said. He was a bit surprised. He had gotten unused to getting breakfast in bed but kissed her back and dug in. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"Scuba diving, if you can handle it," Tess replied.

"I can handle it."

"Good," Tess smiled wide. "Eat. We leave in ten."

Oliver shook head as she left the room. The woman was full with surprises. He ate silently praying she had not noticed his last night's visit to her bag. Ten minutes later he was ready and they left for the bay.

* * *

Oliver enjoyed immensely the whole day and the program she had prepared but kept his distance of her somewhat. He was certain she would notice but she did not show it even in the slightest. He figured she knew he was still getting used to it and he was not very wrong.

Tess however had noticed his distance and at times rather strange behaviour, and it made her wonder. Was it his haunting past or was it something else? She gave him space when she noticed those moods. She was very patient with him. She understood what he was going through.

Her instincts however went on high alert when she ventured into the bathroom when they had stopped in a restaurant for supper. Before leaving the bathroom, she peeked through the ajar door and saw Oliver's nose into her bag and frowned. She saw him take out something.

It was also the first time she saw the look in his eyes. They were no longer warm and passionate. There was some strange coldness in them, calculating coldness. She had seen such look before and it was when she looked in the mirror before leaving for one of her 'business crises'.

Whatever Oliver had taken he now put back into the bag and his eyes resumed the warm and passionate look. She was rather surprised of his control. So Oliver was not exactly what he seemed. She sometimes had this impression. She knew he was leading a double life one where he was trying to be nice to everyone and one when he was himself, the man of the island. But she did not suspect it was that bad.

Perhaps, she had allowed herself to relax far too much and thus her guard was down. Her father has always told her to enjoy every available moment without looking for the grim parts of life and she had abided by it. She was happy with Oliver until that moment. But it was clear Oliver had an agenda of his own though she wondered to what end. Why was he in her bag? And why did he do it so covertly? She had in principle decided not to inquire into the second personality of Oliver but now she was intrigued and decided it is high time she found out.

* * *

She returned from the bathroom with the mask of happiness. Their day continued the way it began but this time Tess' senses were on alert. She paid attention to everything he did and most importantly how he did it. Her dad's training had kicked in. Before she had no reason for that but now she did. She was hoping she was wrong about him, really hoping and it was something harmless. Hope after all is the one to die last.

This night went in the same order as the previous one. At one point, Oliver snuck out of bed, went to the balcony and jumped over. Tess however remained in bed. Several hours later, Oliver returned to bed moving so silently she almost did not hear him. And then he was fast asleep. But to be certain Tess remained in bed for some time before slipping out of her sheets gentler and more silently than him.

She went down stairs and opened her bag. She quickly noticed the object that could be of interest to Oliver then however discovered she was wrong. He had taken out her safety deposit key. She took it out and touched it frowning immediately. The surface was slightly smoother. And it hit her he had made a double.

'Crafty Oliver, very crafty,' She said to herself. 'What would you copy too...?' She paused in mid thought. The answer was obvious her cellular phone. Narrowing eyes she exhaled deeply and then moved to the sink. She removed the plug and retrieved a small bagged device from the sinkhole that she approached to her phone. And it beeped. 'Cloned, really? So this is how you want to play?'

She returned like a cat upstairs and picked his phone. She placed it to close to the device she was holding. A mini holographic screen appeared. She knelt down to avoid him seeing the light by accident. She tapped in some commands and then returned the phone back to its place, in his pants. She then went downstairs and put back the small device into the bag and back to the sinkhole.

She remained in the kitchen to prepare the lunch for the day. She then returned to bed. It was his turn to deliver breakfast if he wakes up before her.

* * *

Oliver indeed woke up before her. He looked at how peaceful and beautifully she slept and slipped out of bed. He went downstairs to check on her bag. Everything was perfect and he smiled. He moved to the fridge to prepare breakfast. He felt it was his turn now.

Of course, he did not make delivery in bed but rather set the table on the balcony. He then sat on her side of the bed and woke her gently with a kiss. She opened her eyes.

"Good morning," He said.

"Good morning," She replied looking around. "No trays!"

"No, none," He smiled and offered a hand standing up. She took it and he drove her to the balcony. "Breakfast, milady,"

"Oh, Oliver,"

By evening, they were all packed and headed back to the runaway where Tess' jet waited for them. Tess had the sneaky feeling he had already seen inside her safety deposit box but there was nothing she could do about it. It didn't matter she would hack the bank's system later and find out.

They returned to Starling City the next morning and went their separate ways. Tess was pondering whether to tell her father of Oliver's exploits into her bag and safety box or to investigate on her own. She decided the latter.

* * *

First thing however was to keep Oliver out of her activities but she couldn't just ditch her phone otherwise he will know. She smiled as she knew exactly what to do. Only if someone followed her around would know she cheated. Meanwhile she got to the second business and hacked the island bank's security. She was right – Oliver had been there and had taken a peek into the box.

No matter, she thought. It was her turn to do some peeking. She had placed a worm program inside his phone that would connect to any phone that comes into contact with it. So anywhere Oliver goes she would have eyes and ears.

That night she was at her hideout at the outskirts of Starling City. Her worm program was working like a charm. She had access to Oliver's phone, Thea's phone, Moira's, Walter's, the house cleaner's, the driver's, the cook's, essentially everyone in the house. Of course, if Oliver was doing something outside of his house and on another phone her bug program will find it too.

The interesting part about the worm program was that it was not your standard worm program. It was highly sophisticated software and it took almost no space. It would not be noticed unless someone was actually looking for a leak.

"Soon, Oliver Queen, I shall have your secrets." Tess mumbled. Of course, she did not want to make her victories this way but his behaviour had forced her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver was in his hideout going through the phone calls Tess had made during the day and found nothing of interest. The only thing that was concerning him was the content of the safety deposit box. It contained one crystal arrow with the red glint. Sadly he could not simply take it or even replace it. The other things in there were several passports with different names but all with her picture. He had already checked them and they were all perfectly valid and legal.

There were also a lot of different currencies in cash and bare bonds, a few diamonds and a fully loaded gun. He was not that surprised of the gun or the cash and hell even the passports given the way they firstly met but the crystal arrow was a different story. Of course, she could have just found it or trying to find out who made it. There were many possibilities. And then there was one last thing – a thumb drive.

He plugged it in and discovered high level encryption. It took him several days to override it but what he found in there was definitely confirming his fears that she was not who she appeared to be. But it was worse than that and he could hardly believe his eyes.

The thumb drive contained a hit list. Some names were already bared and he promptly checked them. The people were alive though he somewhat expected them to be dead. But the shocking part was that some of the other names coincided with the names on his list. And the rest of the barred belonged to people that were long dead. Most of them were written off as accidents but upon closer look Oliver somehow doubted that.

"This is bad, Oliver. This is very bad." Diggle stated when Oliver shared this information with him.

"Yeah, I know." But he did not know what to do about it. If the names were the same as the ones he had then he would be greatly concerned but they weren't. What were the odds? He wondered though why some of them were alive and the others not. The living ones were not even in jail or have reported something missing.

This list was a mystery to him. He had no idea what she was doing and why. The name of his latest prey was on that list. The only strange thing he found was a symbol next to it but the symbol was unlike any he had seen before. He looked it up in the net and the only thing he found was a reference towards a form of pictograms recently discovered in a cave near the German Czechoslovakian border.

"What is that?" Diggle asked pointing at the very same symbol.

"I have no idea." Oliver replied. "It appears Tess..." Oliver snickered. "It appears she keeps to her motto after all – a day is not full without at least one surprise."

"Do you think she might be onto to you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind but I don't think so. She has no reason to doubt me."

"I wouldn't get this overconfident, Oliver." Diggle said in his warning voice. "You said it yourself – you were a bit distant. She is bound to notice."

"I know. I'll make it up to her."

"Oh, no!" Diggle exclaimed. "No, you are not otherwise she would definitely notice. No, you have to maintain the same image you have built with her at all times."

"Sure, Dig," Oliver said.

"I mean it, Oliver. Be careful with her. She's obviously more than we gave her credit especially the way you two met both times."

"I will be careful."

"So who is next on the list?"

"Theodore Angst!"

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Angels**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The universe of Arrow belongs to Berlanti Productions, Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, the Prophecy of Rao and the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **Crossover between Arrow, pieces of the Prophecy of Rao, Star Wars Alternate universe and the Four Orders...**

 **AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Theodore Angst happened to be a small fish compared to the other ones he had fried so far but his father's wishes had to be honoured. The Hood landed silently on the rooftop. There was no movement there was only silence around. He frowned. He had expected at least one guard.

He stooped and moved around. He soon found the guard but he was dead. The Hood reached for one of his arrows and proceeded carefully forwards. He found the roof hatch and opened it slowly. One peek inside told him the coast was clear and he jumped down.

He moved to the door and opened it slightly. There were no lights on the floor. This was also unusual. This was the second time he had arrived late it would seem. He proceeded carefully and examined the rooms around. There was no one in. He then moved down the stairs.

He noticed light coming from the living room. Peeking carefully he noticed his prey but Mr. Angst appeared not be moving. He then heard something and moved back. A shadow crossed the light and his jaw was nailed to the floor. It was a figure dressed in its usual brown robes.

He had come to notice this other vigilante over the past few weeks but never had the interest in it. Now, it was going to be a different game. With the arrow on his bow, he moved out of his hiding.

"Stop!" He said activating the modulated voice.

The figure in brown robes turned around to face him. It was wearing a hood as well so the Hood could not see its face. However, the Hood got the distinct impression the figure was not impressed at all as it placed its left leg slightly backwards.

"Don't!" The Hood said then scooped while still keeping the figure at bay and touched the neck of Theodore Angst. He was still breathing though his pulse was faint.

The figure in brown however used this moment to cut the distance between them and pushed his bow aside. Losing control of the situation, the Hood had to defend himself. The exchange of hits was swift and quick. But the Hood did not even understand how he suddenly lurched backwards and slammed into the wall.

"Stay down!" The figure hissed warningly.

The Hood of course had no intention of obeying this command as his target had nothing on him and stood up promptly resuming his battle stance. The figure outstretched its right hand and while the Hood was pondering in the split second why he lost consciousness. The figure in brown pulled back its hood and underneath a red hair was revealed.

* * *

"Master! Mara, are you alright?" Another figure in brown appeared. It was Padawan Jaina Solo.

"I'm fine!" Master Mara Jade replied.

Jaina noticed the figure in dark green leather. "Where did he come from?"

"I imagine he took the roof approach."

Jaina moved to him to pull his hood but Mara stopped her. "Why not?"

"He is of no interest to us."

"If the situation was reversed I doubt he would hesitate."

"Probably not," Mara said. "But…"

"Of course," Jaina nodded.

"Did you find it?"

"Not yet,"

"Keep looking. I will take care of him."

Jaina left while Mara got upon herself to tie the Hood up. She did not want him interfering when he wakes up. And she resumed the interrupted search. The owner of this house was a rather neat freak but still they were unable to locate what they had come for.

* * *

The Hood stirred after some time and noticed he was tied to a chair. But sadly he was tied pretty well. He could barely move his hands. He noticed also he was tied around the ankles too. The figure in brown was with its back turned to him rummaging through his prey's drawers.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Curious question!" The figure replied in whisper. "It goes both ways!"

The Hood could not identify whether he was talking with a man or a woman. He wondered what this person was looking for. Obviously it was not after Angst for his head. He would have already associated this figure with the Crystal Arrow but the Crystal Arrow was pronounced dead already. But it was possible it was a copycat. Still the nagging question what was this figure looking for?

Then the words caught up with him. The figure had said it goes both ways. Did this mean it has not peeked under the Hood? And if so why? He would have. Was it some sort of code of honor?

"You have not seen my face! Why? I would!"

The figure in brown turned around and faced him. The Hood heard some kind of silent snicker.

"I haven't because you are not even remotely of any interest to me!"

* * *

The Hood was stunned of the answer. He did not really care about his fame but he felt the sting of insignificance in the eyes of this figure.

"Now be quiet or I'll have to gag you as well." The figure said and resumed its search.

The Hood tried his restraints but this figure had done its job pretty damn well. He had limited space. He forced his muscles to break the bond but after several exhausting seconds gave up as it was no use. He was only going to cut his hands and achieve nothing. The only thing he could do was to observe the figure as it continued its search for whatever it was it had come for.

At some point, Theodore Angst stirred as well. Opening his eyes he noticed the tied up Starling City's infamous vigilante in his dark green outfit and wondered what the hell was going on. He tried to remember what has happened but really couldn't. He was sitting on the sofa watching television when all of sudden the lights went off and he lost consciousness before he could even get up.

Of course, if it was the city's vigilante then how come he was the one tied and why no one has helped him get up? Obviously something else was going on. He had no doubt why the Hood had come and it was not to rescue him. So who knocked him out? Then there was movement and he saw it: a figure in brown robes also with a hood rummaging through his desk's drawers.

He had now some of his answers. This figure must have knocked him down and the Hood. So they were not allies. But what was it looking for?

* * *

"Hey," He said making his presence noticeable. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The figure in brown however totally ignored him. Theodore however continued to ask questions and so the figure reluctantly gave up the search and vanished into the kitchen. It returned shortly after with a small piece of cloth that it placed promptly on his mouth effectively shutting him up and continued its search.

'Curious!' The Hood said to himself. It could have easily asked Theodore what it was looking for but instead it tied him up. Actually it was not curious it was odd and made no sense to him.

Suddenly, the figure stopped searching lifting its head. Then left the living room and vanished outside the front door. It returned shortly after with a metal box that it deposited on the table.

The figure then took out another piece of cloth and placed it on the eyes of Theodore effectively blinding him and the Hood wondered why. He got his answer shortly after. Another figure, slightly shorter, entered. It stood behind Theodore outstretching its hands and placing them on each side of Theodore's temples.

Theodore tensed up almost immediately. His body wriggled for about a minute or so and then visibly relaxed.

"Combination..." The figure behind him said.

"Three six ten Alpha Merry one nine," Theodore's relaxed voice answered.

The other figure promptly got applying it on the metal box that the Hood figured must have some kind of locking mechanism. The tumblers however did not move indicating opening instead the figure took the box at Theodore's head height and opened one his eyes. A tiny scanner scanned the eye and then the box sprang open.

Many things fell off it. The Hood observed as the two figures stooped to pick them up. He started wondering what the junk was for! For junk it was. It was pieces of metal, a torch long piece and some screws. How was this of any value? What the hell was going on?

He also noticed the emotion these pieces produced in the two figures as they examined them more carefully and started really wondering what this junk was.

"You will tell us where the others are!" One of the figures spoke for the first time with normal voice and the Hood knew at once it was a woman's voice.

"John Savage," Theodore replied in his relaxed voice.

"Others?"

"Craig Novel, Henry Wild, Samuel Flick, Roger Most, Merlyn,"

* * *

The Hood tensed up as well as these names were on his list.

"Moira Queen,"

The Hood's eyes were off their orbit when he heard the last name. His mother had some of these junk pieces too but why. What were they for? Regardless, he could not allow these two to get to his mother. He forced his muscles and despite the pain pushed through to get free.

He succeeded managing to startle the two figures in brown. Taking out one of his gadgets as they were imprudent enough to leave them on him and he threw it on the ground. The effect was immediate. The gas pellet created havoc for him long enough to free his legs and reach for his bow. Placing an arrow he turned to face the figures only to find out that they were not there anymore.

"Curses!" He said under breath. Scanning the immediate surroundings he noticed he was alone. He then turned his attention to Theodore. "Theodore Angst, you have failed this city! You have until tomorrow to transfer two million dollars into..."

He paused as a crystal arrow pierced Theodore's heart and he stopped breathing. The Hood ducked out of sight. Eyeing his surrounding he was hoping to discover the shooter.

"Keep out of our way, Hood!" The female's voice resonated into the air.

"I doubt that!" The Hood replied. "You have no idea what you have done."

"He was not going to give you the money, vigilante!" The female's voice replied. "He no longer has them."

"But you do?"

"No, we did not take them. We have no use of them."

The Hood did not think these two could surprise him but he was wrong. Who has no use or need of money? That made no sense at all. He wondered again who these two were. Nothing about them made any sense.

"Who are you?" The Hood asked again but received no reply. He stood up and in the distance saw the two figures turning around a corner vanishing out of sight.

The Hood pushed back his hood revealing his face. Oliver Queen walked to Theodore and took out the arrow that has pierced him. It was some sort of red glinting crystal. He shook head as that was impossible. But the evidence was irrefutable. He had just met the Crystal Arrow. How she survived was beyond him!

* * *

He returned home and shared with Diggle the experience. Diggle remained pensive for quite some time. Oliver's story made indeed no sense at all. What were these junk pieces for? And he agreed on the question – who doesn't need money unless, they had plenty. Though Oliver was under the impression they were quite sincere on that part.

"Don't worry, Oliver. We will protect your mother."

"Of course," Oliver nodded. "But this creates a complication."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Diggle knew exactly what he meant. The vigilante had not yet touched the Queens' for a reason. And now he probably would have to. But Diggle knew Oliver was not yet ready for such a prospect.

Oliver put away the suit of the Hood, took out his phone and activated it. He had a phone call to make. But once activated the bug Tess placed established immediate link with the surrounding computers and alerted her.

* * *

She was on her way to home when she received the alert. She changed direction and drove straight to her hideout. Accessing the date she was receiving she gaped in stupor. What the hell was going on? Why is Oliver's phone near the lair of the vigilante? She knew it was the city's vigilante immediately as the cameras had activated and paused onto the Hood suit.

She then noticed movement and gaped in disbelief. She would have never thought the city's vigilante was Diggle, Oliver's friend. What the hell was he doing with Oliver's phone? Has he done something to him? If he had, he should better start praying to whatever Gods he worships for she would be coming for his head.

She had never considered the Hood to be any immediate danger to her. But now, he made an enemy of her. Whatever the reason Diggle had to have Oliver's phone that meant war. Of course, exposing him as the vigilante to the Police would be the course anyone would take but not her. She will settle this her way.

"Start praying, Mr. Diggle. I will make your life a living hell."

She cancelled the worm as she did not want to alert him. His system was bound to notice the worm program sooner or later no matter how sophisticated it was. She knew enough.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

Somewhere out of the city, Master Mara Jade and Padawan Jaina Solo returned to their lair with the metal junk they had appropriated from Theodore Angst. Their encounter with the city's vigilante had turned out differently. They had made the mistake of underestimating him and he almost managed to retaliate. Not only had this but Mara revealed some of the mystery before him. And worst of all, he now knew the Crystal Arrow was alive.

It was a sad fact but they simply could not let Theodore alert the others. Of course, now they had to be more careful as the Hood was undoubtedly going to stand in their way. He was not the saviour type but Mara could not help but notice that it was only after hearing the names that the Hood acted. She had sensed his anxiety.

"He is going to be a problem. Right?" Jaina asked.

"Yes," Mara confirmed. "But now we know something no other knows."

"Which is what?"

"One of these names made the Hood go berserk." Mara replied.

"And so it could be his family?" Jaina reasoned.

"It is a distinct possibility." Mara said. "Be mindful, young apprentice. We will face him again."

"Not to mention, he knows the Crystal Arrow is alive." Jaina added.

"We had little choice." Mara said. "What is done is done. We cannot change it."

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Angels**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The universe of Arrow belongs to Berlanti Productions, Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, the Prophecy of Rao and the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

 **Crossover between Arrow, pieces of the Prophecy of Rao, Star Wars Alternate universe and the Four Orders...**

 **AU/Arrow/SML/SW-AU: Detective Lance investigates a series of unusual murders while the Hood crosses path with the town's newest mysteries that have an agenda of their own. And all have the same epicentre – pieces of junk or so it seems...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Detective Lance had just finished work and was getting to leave for home. He placed the last two folders into the drawer. They pertained to the last two unsolved cases. Once again the Hood had hit a crime fish Lance was hoping to catch in the act – Theodore Angst. Well, he was seen fleeing the crime scene. He was yet to receive the autopsy report. But all that could wait until tomorrow for tonight he was tired and his daughter Laurel would join him for dinner.

He closed the drawer, took his coat from his chair and left the office closing the door behind him. He bid goodbye to the night shift and ventured outside where his car was parked. Just as he was getting in it he saw a shadow pass across the precinct's balcony.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed and slammed the car's door shut. He took out his torch light and gun. He proceeded back into the precinct.

"Detective?" The guard asked concern displayed on his forehead in the form of wrinkles.

"I saw something, upstairs." Lance replied. "Call back up!" He left the guard's booth and slowly reached for the staircase leading one floor up. Scaling carefully, he climbed up and looked around. All the offices were close on this floor and were dark.

He continued walking from office to office until obviously the guard switched on the lights and Lance cursed under breath. 'Moron' But it was welcomed as he noticed the shadow at the corridor's end office.

The shadow undoubtedly belonged to a person that for Lance's surprise did not show any signs of surprise. It has moved obviously behind a desk as he approached the door. He was ready to get in when his backup showed up. Carefully, he grabbed the handle and turned it.

"Three, two, and one!" He exclaimed and opened the door but there was no one on the other side behind, in front or otherwise the desk. "Where did he go?" He looked around and found the window opened. "The roof!" He said and his backup ran in that direction.

Arriving up however there was no trace of the intruder. Lance cursed and looked down from the edge of the roof and saw the shadow again. "Freeze!" He commanded but the shadow did not abide and soon Lance noticed what made the shadow. It belonged to a figure dressed upside down in black leather. It was clear in an instant that the figure was a woman. She wore a helmet but stopped, looked up and saluted then mounted her bike and disappeared down the alley.

What the hell was going on? Who was that woman? No matter, Lance thought to himself, she will be somewhere on the tapes. But crazily enough there was no footage of her as it all had been erased from the mainframe including the backups.

What the hell was going on? It was not enough that some civilian managed to infiltrate the Police Department guarded day and night right under their noses but also managed to erase data on the mainframe in the short amount of time she had spent inside the building. Who was that woman?

* * *

Oliver Queen was at the club mingling with the many young and horny girls. Each saluted and cried cheers with hands raised in the air holding shots and glasses of various spirited drinks while their bodies swirled and twisted under the majesty of recycled sounds filling the halls of the club.

Tommy was at the other end looking somewhat amused and important, and in seeming conversation with the DJ and a sound supplier. But his eyes often drifted at the entrance hoping his girlfriend will finally show. Since he started to work for Oliver at the club she had come at the opening and ever since then not even once.

Oliver left his cute surroundings and headed for him. The other two backed away as he neared the group.

"Oliver," Tommy said loudly trying to outshout the music.

"Tommy," Oliver replied with his crooked smile. "Come with me!"

"Sure," Tommy nodded at the other two and followed his friend and boss.

They reached the office where the music was somewhat muffled. Oliver poured an amber drink in two glasses and handed one to Tommy who promptly took it in hand.

"I..." Oliver began looking at his friend. "I meant to say – good job."

"Hugh?"

"Running the club,"

"Oh, that's nothing." Tommy said simply though praise from his friend these days meant a lot. "Next week we will have David Guetta and Usher, and for the week after I've booked the Latin sensation Shakira and Jennifer..."

"Tommy," Oliver raised hands in the air defensively. "Stop." Oliver put his hands down and took a seat behind the desk. "I've left the club in your capable hands. Anything and anyone you bring to keep the profit going for the club and the neighbourhood is fine by me."

"Oh, I just thought you wanted to know the program."

"I told you before surprise me!"

"Yeah, ok, I can do that." Tommy replied and moved to the window overlooking the club. His eyes were once again in the direction of the entrance.

"She won't be coming, Tommy." Oliver said after a moment of silence between them.

"Who?" Tommy asked automatically.

"Laurel," Oliver replied. "She'll be with her Dad tonight."

"The hateful dad,"

"He's not hateful just..." Oliver did not continued but it was not necessary either. They have had this conversation every time they spoke of Laurel lately.

A knock on the door brought them back to reality. "Come in!"

The door opened and Diggle entered. He nodded at Tommy and looked Oliver straight in the eyes then said. "Business hiccup!" And then he rolled his eyes.

Oliver stood briskly up. "Tommy, I got to go!"

"Sure," Tommy frowned. He had started to wonder on what business his friend was going at different odd hours. Diggle shows up and Oliver follows. But then he shook head as it was none of his business. His interest was in keeping the club afloat, making sure everyone has fun and generally caring about Laurel. Shrugging, Tommy finished his drink and returned to the party downstairs.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle reached the basement where the city's vigilante's hideout was. Diggle activated the screens and showed a hot spot.

"That's the Police Department?" Oliver looked at Diggle questioningly.

"Yeah, I know." Diggle said.

"So? What's the 911?"

"Well, I spoke to a friend of mine that was working the night shift. He said Lance was just leaving when he returned with a gun, the flash light and headed upstairs and then to the roof. Apparently someone managed to sneak in, erase a lot of footage from the mainframe and leave." Diggle explained.

"Do they know who?"

"Not really, but he describes the assailant as a woman in leather clothes, a black helmet and a very noisy bike. So using the CCTVs I got a glimpse of it. Here it is."

Oliver was not essentially intrigued by someone infiltrating the Police Department and leading them by the nose but that changed the moment he laid his eyes onto the woman and the bike that he recognized at once.

"TESS!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to see this." Diggle said with satisfaction. He was hoping this would jolt him to do something about it.

"What's she doing?" Oliver mumbled. "Any idea what she did there other than erase some footage? Actually what footage?"

"As far as I know, she erased all footage of the week."

"This week?" Lover asked.

"Yes,"

"Curious, any ideas why?"

"No, and even if there was it is gone now."

"Yes, but the Police must have backups."

"Oh, they are gone too."

"Interesting," Oliver folded hands. "What could possibly be so important?"

"I think they are all asking the same question."

"How long was she in the building?"

"As long it takes for Detective Lance to get from the parking to the second floor..."

"That's not much time."

"No,"

Oliver remained pensive. What could possibly she want to erase from a week's surveillance of the surroundings of the police department and the inside?

"Find all tapes from the outside perimeter of the PD for the past week, if they still have it and let's see what is so important to risk going to the PD."

"Oliver she erased it."

"I meant from all other cameras in the area." Oliver elaborated.

"Oh, right, I'm on it."

* * *

Tess returned to her hideout. She took out the small thumb drives that she used to download information from the Police Department and started going through it. It is time she found the habits and patterns of her enemy – Starling City's vigilante. After all seeing him every day he was around her boyfriend was not enough to build an accurate picture.

His ammo was well known of course – the infamous green feathered arrows that pierce the bodies of rich and self entitled arrogant and pompous asses of the city's elite. There were of course these few times in which common criminals have tasted his fury but those were a rare exception.

While her computer compiled the most known tactics used by the vigilante, she moved to the back of her hideout where she used the space for training purposes. She needed to have a clear mind before examining the information. She took off her clothes and immersed her body into a tank full of ice cold water.

Emerging from it, she began a series of breathing exercises designed for optimal efficiency during running, climbing, swimming and all other activities that required prolonged periods of serious physical load. An hour later, as she completed those exercises she began the physical training that applied different pressure of her muscles. If anyone was watching from the outside he would find the difficulty humanly impossible.

Sweat covered her body very quickly but she continued until she was done. She then immersed herself again into the tank, and remained under water for ten long minutes. No human could do that but she was not entirely human. She emerged after and let her body dry while she was lying onto the floor.

The first time around she had been bested by the city's vigilante but that was not going to happen again. Though her father had told her not to allow her pride get in the way. 'Stay focused on your target at hand. Never drift into dark thoughts. Never allow anger to lead your actions and you will do just fine. Peace conquers all, sweet little Tess.'

She held onto these thoughts and her body relaxed completely. Her mind was clearing and after an hour she stood up. Picking up her fresh new clothes, she dressed up and sat before the computer that has already completed its work of compiling the vigilante's activities according to the given search parameters.

'I will get him father.' Tess thought. It was like this the first time around something she loved and liked was taken away from her.

'You're like your mother in many aspects, Tess.' Her father had told her that day. 'Impulsive, at times rush, but very determined. But do not allow your pride to get in the way. That's your mother's weakness too. And she was very annoying about it...'

Tess smiled. These memories always brought a smile to her. Her father had fallen prey to very same lessons he was trying to teach her but in all fairness he was right. Of course, she listened most of the time, anyway. And proudly wore her mother's name – Tess. She wanted to have her full name too but her father let it only as her maiden name Mercy (Tess Mercy Deville father by Corin Deville and mother by Tess Mercer = for reference be on the lookout for the Shadow of Rao soon to come).

* * *

Detective Lance got home later than he had planned. The unexpected visit by this woman into his department has created a little chaos. They were still trying to find out what exactly they had lost in the erased footage.

Lance of course was still wondering who that woman was and why she came to his department. From what he observed she had no fear of being captured. No, she acted very confidently like she had done something like that before that of course gave him an idea. But he was going to focus on that later.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said to Laurel as he put down his keys and hang his coat.

"No, it is alright." Laurel said. She was used to him being late or not at all at home on time. It was part of his job. "Chasing a bad guy?"

"Try a bad woman!"

"What?"

"Someone entered the department and erased a lot of information from the mainframe including the backups and did it in record time." Lance replied and then recounted the rest. His daughter listened carefully and did not interrupt even once.

"Hum, a female hacker,"

"That's not funny, Laurel. And I will catch her."

"Curious, you said the same for the vigilante."

"Well, it is only a matter of time."

They ate in silence and then went to watch television together.

* * *

That was until the screen suddenly went black. Lance frowned and stood up to tap it. It did not seem to have any problems with the cables though.

He returned to his seat and tried the remote control. While he kept trying, the screen became blank but letters started to typewrite themselves onto it.

"Dad!" Laurel exclaimed and he looked up.

"What the hell?"

The letters read: 'Inquisitive and talented as you may be, Detective Lance, this is one battle you want to stay out of.'

"What?" He exclaimed looking stunned. "Who the hell is doing this?"

The letters reset and continued: 'We met earlier tonight.'

Lance looked around his eyes searching as though hoping the intruder was using his computer writing down these messages and also for other bugs, cameras.

'You won't find anything, Detective. My methods are beyond your skills of detection.'

"Who is this?"

'My name is not important.'

"What battle?" Laurel asked.

'She is a fire, Detective. Better watch out.'

"What do you want?" Lance asked while still searching for something to help him find the intruder.

'I know you do not approve of those of the night but they are a necessary evil. Your town is drowned in corruption and the only light lies within the darkness of the ones of the night that can force the town to open their eyes.'

"These people are murderers, stone cold ones. They belong in jail." Lance replied with steady firmness and conviction.

'And when all of them are there who then is going to awaken your town from its own slumber? The police, hah, they are just as corrupt. You on the other hand are just a tiny light in dark hollowed pit.'

"Many think like me!"

'Really? Well, I suppose the lonely voice in the wilderness always seems to think that it hears voices answering back but you and I both know that is just an echo.'

"What do you expect me to do? Support these demons?"

'No, you are expected to do your job so they do not have to do what they do. Your focus should not be on them but those they target. Those targets are not random or for fun. They are targets because the system has failed to deliver justice.'

Lance did not respond here. Lately he had come to agree with what just had displayed itself on his screen. The system was indeed imperfect and most of the time scumbags managed to bypass it. It was hardly fair but still without it...

"The system exists for a reason. If we abandon it, chaos will ensue."

'No, the system exists to dispense justice. When the system fails then you change the system so it doesn't fail again.'

"Easier said than done." Laurel said.

'Nothing worth doing, Miss Lance, is easy otherwise life will be rather dull and boring.'

"Who are you, really?" Lance asked once again. "I know you're a woman and sooner or later I will find you and you will go to jail."

'Bold words but you are barking at the wrong tree, Detective.'

"What?"

'We did not meet at the parking lot, Detective. We met on the floor. There were two very nice vases.'

Lance's forehead wrinkled forming a surprised frown. "What?" His lips moved inaudibly. The wrinkles cleared as Lance had an illuminating epiphany. 'The janitor?'

'A classic is always a classic, Detective.'

"We have you on cameras." Lance exclaimed feeling victorious.

'You forget. The footage was erased.'

Lance's victorious expression faded and another epiphany hit him. The footage was not erased by the woman but by the janitor that effectively erased himself and her. Oh, this was cold.

"I will find both of you." Lance's teeth grinded. "Even if it is the last thing I do."

'That could be arranged but it serves no purpose. Whether you realize it or not, you are an important piece on the board, Detective. The city's future is partly on your shoulders, Quentin and what this city becomes, you are an important voice in it. And Detective, never let your pride to stay in your way. Goodnight Detective Lance, Miss Lance,'

The screen went blank again and then a few seconds later it resumed the interrupted televised program they had been watching.

* * *

 **And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

 **Lordheaven**


End file.
